hier mit Ihnen
by lillian paisley
Summary: what happens when an unexpected enemy has returned, and everyone exept two people are suddenly nowhere to be found? the first ever lucasxpikachu fanfiction on , also my firstfanfic. i dont own anything except story


Pikachu silently crept through the corridor, his ears pressed back, and his belly brushing the ground. Where was everyone? The Mansion was certainly spookier alone... Shaking his head, Pikachu stood, his black tipped ears flicking forwards, searching for any traces of noise.

Lucas walked around aimlessly, he had no idea where anyone was and was beginning to feel frightened. suddenly he heard a noise and called out "h-hello, whos there?" as he took a step back getting ready to fight if need be "don't come any closer, i-i'm warning you, i'm armed" he said gripping his stick

Pikachu sighed when nothing came, and he continued to stalk on, until he heard a voice. Hesitating as he approached the corner, he thought he recognized it, but...Baring his teeth, Pikachu leapt around the corner with a sharp battle cry. Skidding to a halt when he spotted Lucas, the electricity that had been flickering from his fur stopped, and he froze, ears flattened.

Pikachu's actions startled Lucas but in the near-pitch black he made out the form of his good friend and ran twards him "Pikachu!! Oh my god, where is everyone? whats going on, why are all the lights out?" he asked. The mouse twitched an ear, eyes narrowing as he made out Lucas's shadow. "Pikaaaa! Chaa!" (Lucas! Sorry!) The electric Pokemon took a hesitant step forwards, and shrugged, for once, he didn't have the answers. "Pika pikaaa..." (I don't know... ) He replied quietly.

Lucas looked around "i-i dont like this one bit" he said grabbing pikachu and putting him on his shoulder "but I want ansers now" he said as he started to run to the cafeteria. Pikachu shook his head, agreeing, he gave a startled squeak when Lucas picked him up, and glanced around. "Pika pikaaaa!" (They wouldn't leave without us!) He cried, sounding distressed. ...Would they? Certainly not...

Lucas ran to the cafeteria and when he reached his destination he looked around and was out of breath, he walked into the cafeteria and saw someone he thought was long gone "t-taboo" he said quietly backing glanced around, freezing when he spotted Taboo. 'No!' His mind whirled, and he leapt off of Lucas's shoulders, the fur along his spine rising, he crouched down, teeth bared as if he expected the creature to attack at any moment.

Lucas didnt notice when pikachu had jumped off as he quietly fled the cafeteria, not noticing pikachu was gone. his mind was out of controll "wow that was close, ne pikachu?" he asked looking around. he didnt realize what was going on untill it was too late, he peered through the glass of the door and attempted to open the door again, only to find it locked.

Pikachu didn't notice Lucas was no longer by his side, and quietly crept forwards, electricity sparking violently from his fur. Anger burned within him, and a hard, cold stubbornness prevented him from fleeing. By the time Pikachu finally turned his head to glance towards where Lucas HAD been, he was gone. Choking back a cry, his confidence suddenly melted as he whirled around to look for Lucas through the darkness. In the name of Dialga, had he ABANDONED him?  
Lucas couldn't open the door so he started banging on the door hoping to get pikachu's attention "PIKACHU ITS LOCKED RUN!" he screamed. Pikachu glanced about fearfully, and began to step away from Taboo. Whirling around, he made a mad dash across the room- ANYWHERE to get out! Was he going to die? Hopefully not!  
With a stroke of luck Lucas finnaly got the door open but it had to be pushed down making a loud noise that, as a result, attracted taboo's attention. as he spotted Pikachu he ran to the oposite direction to draw attention away from Pikachu.  
The noise of the door made Pikachu flinch, and he skidded to a stop. His heart beat fast in his chest, and his sides heaved as he fought to catch his breath. He'd used a Quick Attack before, but NEVER for that long! Turning, he spotted Lucas running in the opposite direction. His fear was immediately replaced with curiosity, what was he doing? Either way... Shaking his head vigorously, he turned and began to run off again.  
lucas was locked in place as taboo turned around to face him "C-come and g-get me taboo!" he taunted getting ready to fight. Pikachu finally halted, panic fluttering within him as he raced towards Lucas. For Palkia's sake, he couldn't leave his friend to fight that...That... THING, alone! Pikachu skidded to a stop beside Lucas, and glared challengingly up at Taboo, the ends of his mouth twitching in a snarl. lucas noticed Pikachu walk up to him "r-run pikachu! i'm not letting you get hurt" he said shaking Pikachu shook his head stubbornly, his hackles raised. "Chaaa! Pika pikachu!" (No! I'm not leaving you here!) He replied hotly, his ears pressed back, he continued to glare up at Taboo, not bothering to look back at Lucas.  
lucas looked at him sadly as taboo suddenly rushed twards them. Pikachu dug his heels into the ground, beginning to shake. His injuries from the PREVIOUS battle with Taboo still stung! If he was going to die...Pikachu swallowed hard, and wiggled his haunches, preparing for a Skull Bash attack. But before Pikachu had the chance Lucas ran forward with a pk-freeze omega, fully expecting to be killed. however he went right past taboo. He turned around and noticed taboo was going head-first to Pikachu charging some strange energy ball that glowed with a diffuse green color.  
Pikachu was about to run forwards when he saw Lucas seem to phase right through him. His heart dropped when he spotted the energy ball. "Chaa..." He breathed, beginning to shake, he attempted a thunder attack and forced out a startled cry as lightning struck the electrical mouse and the area around him.  
Lucas had no idea why taboo was avoiding him. "P-pikachu run!!" he yelled but the energy emitted ny the energy ball appeared to drown out the sound of his voice with is high-pitched scream that resembled a German banshee.  
Pikachu was frozen in the spot, he just...Just couldn't move! He was like a deer in head lights! His paws felt frozen to the ground, and his head throbbed from the scream. Shaking his head, he turned, and tried to flee. He watched pikachu in horror as pikachu was stuck with the glowing green ball as he ran twards taboo and hit him with pk-love omega.

Pikachu let out a scream of pain when the energy struck him. A strange, and...PAINFUL feeling raced through him, and light engulfed him. His scream had long died down, and by the time the pain had ebbed, he blacked out.

Lucas watched Pikachu get hit and sheilded his eyes, it was so bright. when he could finnaly see he saw pikachu passed out and found taboo to be gone. he picked up pikachu and carried him back to his room.

Pikachu was still out of it by the time Lucas picked him up. One of his back legs twitched, as if he was coming back into conciousness. He looked down at pikachu and wondered if he were going to wake up. as he let his mind wander he layed pikachu on his bed and slowly fell asleep next to him

Pikachu was in a world of dreams... or really nightmares, in the real world, Pikachu began to twitch involuntarily, making slight, fearful noises, which eventually grew into pained wails. His eyes snapped open as pain flashed through his nerves, and he let out a startled, pain filled scream.

Lucas woke up when pikachu started screaming and watched him as he began to transform into something. he was filled with fear as the whole room illuminated. Pikachu gave a violent shudder, clutching at the top of his head, eyes squinted shut and teeth gritted from the pain. It had finally ebbed but...Every limb ached, and he was afraid that when he opened his eyes, he'd find himself back in his nightmare world. When the light had dimmed, there was a boy in Pikachu's place, no longer the actual Pikachu; but you couldn't exactly call him a full human either... Two Pikachu ears were on the top of his head, poking through his blonde hair, and at the moment flattened back; while he also had the same lightning bolt shaped tail as his previous form had.

Lucas looked over as the light faided and saw that pikachu turned into a human, attempted to get up, but failed and fainted instead. Pikachu continued to shiver, and blinked as Lucas fainted. What...What was wrong with Lucas? Why had he fainted? "Pikaaa?" (Lucas?) He cried, startled to hear his own voice. It was so...Different. Leaning back, he looked around, looking distressed.

Lucas woke up a few seconds later and found he wasnt dreaming "P-Pikachu, what.... how... why..?" his voice trailed off as he handed pikachu a mirror and went to the bathroom to get a tissue, on account of his bloody nose.

Pikachu shivered lightly, and slowly took the mirror, but as soon as he spotted his reflection, he gave a shocked cry and dropped it. "Pikaaa!" (Whaaa!?) He yelped, shuddering. He was...Was...Human? No, no...He couldn't be! The boy began to shake, he couldn't be...Could he? But...But how...? This wasn't right! He had to still be in his nightmare! Lucas held Pikachu's hands "hey its gonna be ok!" he said attempting to pull Pikachu out of his thoughts.

Pikachu stared blankly at Lucas. So...It wasn't a dream? Oh, how he wished it was... "Ch-Chaa... Pikachuuu..." (But...But Lucas, LOOK at me, I'm a HUMAN! ...Sort of. ) He whimpered in reply, beginning to shake. Lucas looked strait at pikachu "hey, i'm human too. its not so bad, besides you look great!" he said smiling.

Pikachu shook his head, shivering. "Chaaa....Pikachuu..." (You've ALWAYS been human...) He replied quietly, a light blush crossing his face. "Chaaa....Pikachuu..." (...I can't even speak your language, I probably sound like an idiot... ). Lucas looked away and said "well now is a good time to learn right?" he said "just try, say luuuuucccaaassss" he said slowly. Pikachu stared blankly at him. "....Chaaa...?" (What?) Sighing lightly, he attempted to prounounce the word, but it only came out as a slurred, messed up version.

lucas.. stod up "thats a great try for a first ti-" he was interupted as he relized pikachu was wrapped in his blanket... only his blanket. 


End file.
